7 Minutes in heaven with the GazettE !
by Tazzie.AKA.Shaniqua
Summary: Starring : the GazettE (ofc) , Me , My friend Immy !


**7 Minutes in heaven with the GazettE!**

"All right! Everyone's finally here!" Kai said as he let Uruha into the apartment "I didn't think you were going to turn up, you are an hour late!" Immy announced "I was busy!" replied Uruha. "Open up a bottle of Sake then!" responded a cheerful Aoi "I'll get the bottle and could you get the glasses please, Aoi?" I said contently "Sure!" Aoi replied, as he walked past he lightly kissed me on the cheek and smiled. 

-_30 Minutes later_ -

By now it was fast approaching 11:00 pm. Everyone was sat in silence, However the TV was on quietly in the background, not that anyone was paying any attention to it. "I am starting to get bored Kai , can we do something ?!" Reita said breaking the near silence , "Like what?" Kai replied , Everyone thought for a while . "Ah ! I know ! Let's play 7 minutes in heaven!" Ruki suggested "Isn't that some strange American game that teenagers play ? Seem's a bit childish" Uruha said "Well it will pass the time , let's just get on with it , do you all know how to play ?" I asked "Yes" Everyone replied . "Alright let's do this!" Uruha exclaimed .

_-2 minutes later-_

Everyone put their name on a piece of paper into a hat , and was now deciding on who would pick first . After a few minutes of debating the matter it was decided that Ruki would go first , he picked out a piece of paper and was shocked when he saw the name 'Reita' "WHAT THE HELL , WHY CAN'T I GO IN THERE WITH IMMY OR TAZZIE?! A GIRL !" Ruki shrieked "Well considering there is more boys than girls here it was likely you would choose a boy" I replied smugly . Ruki grunted and walked off into the walk in wardrobe murmuring something under his breathe , Reita followed . "Ok guys 7 minutes !" Kai said before closing the door .

_-2 minutes later-_

A loud crash was heard from the closet followed by Ruki screaming and shouting , Immy put her ear to the door and heard "Who the hell keeps a god damn basket full of drumsticks on top of a shelf IN A GOD DAMN CLOSET , MY HEAD IS HURTING NOW , THEY HAVE RUINED MY HAIR!" she immediately started to laugh and told us what was said which caused everyone to laugh ! Ruki heard this and shouted "AND YOU LOT CAN BE QUIET ASWELL , THAT INCLUDES YOU REITA!"

-_A few turns later-_

Kai went into the closet with Immy "7 minutes and play nice in there you two , no heavy petting" I said jokingly as I closed the door "I can't make any promises about that!" Kai replied. 

Immy stood in the middle of the closet waving her arms around trying to find Kai "I can't see anything, is there a light? Kai where are you ?!" she whispered "Right here" Kai whispered in her ear as he snaked his arms around her waist from behind. She spun around to face him and a moment later their lips met in a heated kiss, Kai pushed Immy against the wall and the kiss intensified. Kai slipped his tongue into Immy's mouth, she moaned in approval, their tongues explored each other's mouths. Kai guided Immy's hand to his crotch she rubbed it which caused Kai to moan into the kiss then he began to take off Immy's shirt, "Kai.." Immy moaned , breaking the kiss "Not here , we don't have enough time" Kai looked at her then said "That's true , but later okay , I don't think I can wait much longer" Just then the door was slammed open and light flooded into the room "TIMES UP LOVEBIRDS , GET OUT!" Kai and Immy walked out of the closet and went to sit on the sofa , Kai sat down first and pulled Immy onto his lap and began whispering sweet nothings into her ear .

"Uwaaa ! Aoi where are we going?!" I shrieked as Aoi dragged me into the closet . "Hey that's not fair , I didn't get a go !" uruha said "Stop complaining Uruha and drink some Sake" said Ruki as he poured out some Sake for Uruha . Then everyone heard giggling from the closet and "Ah! Aoi don't touch me there , stop it!" then Aoi saying "Oh baby I've only just started!" and more giggling . "Well they are going to be in there all night so we may as well all go to bed , Ruki , Reita and I can all sleep in here , you and Immy can have just sleep in your room ! That's if you actually go to sleep" Uruha announced . Everyone agreed and went to where they would be sleeping or in Immy and Kai's case , doing other things ."I'm not sleeping on the floor , it hurts my back ! I get the sofa!" exclaimed Ruki as he jumped on the sofa ! "Whatever" Uruha and Reita both replied in unison .

After the noises from the closet died down Ruki , Reita and Uruha managed to get to sleep . When everyone in the apartment was sleeping Aoi and I sneaked out and ran down all the way down the apartment block stairs , outside and to Aoi's car , we got in and drove back to his place and continued the fun ;) !

_-The End-_


End file.
